Caso 1
by Henry Towshend
Summary: Bueno este es mi primer fic y lo hare al estilo Ace attorney seran casos con los personajes de silent hill y resident evil no sean muy duros conmigo por favor si notan algun error digan me lo
1. Chapter 1

Fecha: 27 de junio de 2009

Hora: 7:55AM

Lugar: Apartamento 302

(Suena un despertador)

Henry:... que mal no eh dormido nada sabia que no era buena idea ir a esa fiesta

Se levanta de la cama y se dirige a la cocina

Henry: lo mejor será desayunar bien asi no me que dare dormido de camino al trabajo.

Hora: 8:00AM

Lugar: Frente el apartamento

Henry sube a su coche y se dirige al trabajo

Suena el celular

Henry: Hola?

Alex: Hola Henry soy yo Alex

Henry: Buenos días Alex como estas

Alex: Bien solo hablo para saber como te sientes después de la fiesta.

Henry: Bien (Si bien cansado) Pensó

Alex: lo ves te dije que lo que te hacia falta era divertirte un poco

Henry: Si tenias razón

Alex: Bueno cuídate Henry adiós

Henry: Adiós (Termina la llamada)

Henry: Suspiro (espero no tener muchos problemas hoy ) Pensó

Hora: 8:30AM

Lugar: Periódico La Tierra

Henry llega y va corriendo al interior del establecimiento pero era muy tarde la jefa llego antes y lo quiere ver en su oficina

Henry: lamento llegar tarde Jefa.

Lana: …

Henry: ….. (Creo que acabo de perder mi trabajo) pensó

Lana: Muy bien Henry ya que parece que realmente lo lamentas no te despediré ni te quitare de tu paga

Henry: Muchas… fue interrumpido por su jefa

Lana: Pero tendrás que hacer un trabajo extra

Henry: mmm claro. (Esto no me da buena espina) pensó

Lana: quiero que vayas a hacer un reportaje sobre la escuela de mi hija, mi hija te puede guiar por las instalaciones esta claro.

Henry: Si. Pero….

Lana: pero que?

Henry como se llama su hija

Lana: a si se llama Lexa

(Vaya nombre) pensó Henry

Lana: Va en el grupo 3º bien Henry ve a hacer un buen trabajo toma este pase así podrás entrar sin problemas.

Henry: Esta bien. (como si tuviera elección)

Hora: 9:00AM

Lugar: Escuela Secundaria Navi

Henry: (Que bonita escuela) pensó

Guardia: Oye tu que quieres

Henry: Yo vengo a hacer un reportaje de esta escuela.

Guardia: Con permiso de quien

Henry: Con permiso de la señorita Lana Odagled. Henry le muestra el pase

Guardia: Esta bien puedes pasar.

Henry: (menos mal)

Henry: Muy bien debo buscar el grupo 3ºA.

?: Buscas el 3ºA?

Pregunto una Jovencita

Henry: Si sabes donde esta

Chica: Si es mi grupo

Henry: puedes llevarme?

Chica: Claro

Llegan al salón de clase el cual es un desastre y los niños no paran de correr de un lado a otro

Henry: (Que tiempos)

Henry: Disculpa conoces a Lexa?

?: Yo soy Lexa Odagled.

Henry: QUEEE, enserio?

Lexa: Si quien eres?

Henry: Mi nombre es Henry y tu madre es mi jefa e venido a hacer un reportaje de tu escuela puedes mostrarme todo el lugar

Lexa: Claro de todos modos creo que no hay nada mejor que hacer. Henry: (¿Hay algo llamado estudiar sabes? )

Hora 10:00 AM

Lugar: Escuela Secundaria Navi

Lexa: y eso es todo ¿Qué tal?

Henry: es una escuela muy bonita (o al menos mejor a la que yo iva)

Lexa: Bueno me voy adiós.

Henry: Adiós (bien solo necesitó unas cuantas imágenes y listo)

Hora: 10:20AM

Lugar: Fuera de la Escuela Secundaria Navi

Suena Teléfono

Henry: Hola?

Heather: Henry soy Heather ven rápido algo terrible a pasado.

Henry: Que paso?

Heather: No preguntes solo apresúrate.

Fin de la llamada

Henry: Cielos están grave que ni me a dicho donde esta …. (Espero que todo esta bien) piensa mientras se sube en su coche

Fin del Capitulo


	2. Chapter 2

Caso 1 Capitulo 2

Fecha: 27 de junio de 2009

Hora 10:46 

Lugar: Carretera

Henry: (Vamos Heather contesta…) *piensa para si mismo mientras va manejando*

Heather: ¿¡Henry! ¿¡Dónde rayos estas! ¿¡Que acaso no escuchas que es una emergencia!

Henry: ¡Como quieres que llegue a donde estas si ni siquiera sé dónde estás!

Heather: Ooow… cierto…, mi error *dice en un tono burlón* Estoy en el bar Luz de luna ven rápido.

*Fin de la llamada*

Henry: Bar luz de luna?... Pero, ¿¡no fue ahí la fiesta de ayer! Esto no me gusta será mejor que me dé prisa.

Fecha: 27 de junio de 2009

Hora 11:00

Lugar: Bar Luz de luna.

Henry: ¿Hola?...*Dice mientras abre la puerta lentamente…*

Heather: ¡Ya era hora de que llegaras!

Henry: ¿Qué pasa?

Heather:…Pues digamos que muchas cosas pasaron mientras nos divertíamos…

Henry: ¿de qué hablas…? (NOS divertíamos…¿enserio de que hablas?

*Heather señala así el interior del bar ahí policías por todos lados*

Henry: oh no… * dice mientras se dirige hacia donde esta una joven siendo interrogada por los policías*

Policía: ¿Eso es todo?

Joven: Si oficial…*dice mientras ve a Henry acercarse* ¿¡Henry! Henry que bueno que estas aquí… *Corre abrasarlo*

Henry: Cindy, ¿¡Que rayos está pasando aquí!

Cindy: Es horrible Henry... un hombre fue asesinado ayer en el baño de caballeros… *dice mientras seca las lágrimas de sus ojos con un pañuelo…*

Henry: ¿¡QUE! ¿¡Co…cómo es posible eso! ¿Cuándo?

Cindy: No lo sé todo fue tan rápido… no puedo creer que esto esté pasando es horrible… todo esta va tan bien…

Policía: Me temo que tendrás que venir conmigo Cindy…

Henry: ¿¡Que! No me digas que creen que tú lo has hecho.

Policía: Yo tampoco quiero creer lo pero… es la única sospechosa…

Heather: ¿¡La única sospechosa! ¿¡Estás loco! ¡avía más 50 personas borrachas aquí ayer idiota pudo ser cualquiera!

Policía: Si pero me temo que hay una prueba incriminatoria… el arma del crimen tiene las huellas de Cindy…

Henry & Heather: ¿¡Que!

Cindy: me temo que es verdad… pero yo no lo eh echo devén creer me… *dice mientras las lágrimas caen por su rostro*

Henry: (No… esto simplemente no puede ser)

Heather: Por supuesto que te creemos Cindy no te preocupes todo saldrá bien…

*La puerta se abre con fuerza un señor corre hacia donde esta Cindy*

?: ¡Cindy!

Cindy: ¡George!*Cindy corre hacia donde está el y se abrazan*

Policía: George lo lamento… pero ella debe venir conmigo.

George: ¡Tu! ¿De verdad crees que ella podría hacer algo así? Ella es inocente.

Policía: yo se… pero las pruebas indican lo contrario y tengo que hacer mi trabajo… lo lamento…

George: ¡Hijo de ****! *Dice mientras lo toma de la ropa* confié en ti eres un maldito traidor.

Cindy: ¡George suéltalo!

George: No vales la pena *lo arroja al suelo*

Cindy: ¡Kevin! ¿Estás bien?

Kevin: Si…

Henry: ... disculpe… ¿Kevin cierto? ¿Podría hablar con Cindy un rato?

Kevin: Seguro amiguito.

Henry: Gracias…amm…amigo… Cindy debes decir me que paso ¿cómo fue?

Cindy: está bien…

Pues no fue mucho tiempo después de que la fiesta terminara…

El lugar estaba hecho un desastre así que tenía que poner todo en orden...

Después de haber terminado la limpieza en la pista de baile y las mesas me dirigí hacia el baño de caballeros…

Pero en cuanto abrí la puerta… lo vi ahí en el suelo sangrando… no sabía qué hacer ni cómo reaccionar… después cuando me di cuenta la policía ya había llegado…

Eso es todo…

Henry: mmm algo… no anda bien…

Heather: ¿tú crees? Alguien murió claro que algo no anda nada…

Henry: ya se. Pero… ¿Cómo supo la policía sobre el asesinato?

Heather: ¡es cierto! Cindy no llamo a la policía así que entonces… ¿Cómo se enteraron?

Cindy ¿?... mmm no lo había pensado hasta ahora… aunque me lo que más me entristece es que el joven Carlos este…*dice en un tono triste*

Henry: ¿Carlos? ¿Es el nombre de la víctima? ¿Lo conocías?

Cindy: Por supuesto que sí, su padre era el antiguo dueño de este lugar para ese entonces no era un bar…

Kevin: bien ya no hay más tiempo que perder… vamos Cindy

Cindy: Ok…

George: Todo saldrá bien te lo prometo…

Cindy: yo sé que si…

*Se abre la puerta de entrada*

?: ¡Esperen un momento! *dice una mujer*

Kevin: ¿Alyssa? ¿Que haces aquí?

Alyssa: mi trabajo ¿que no es obvio? Tendre la noticia más importante de la semana, Su última fiesta, Camarera asesina a un joven en su bar. ¿Te lo imaginas? …*hay un silencio por unos segundos*

¡TU! *Grita mientras señala a Henry*

Henry: ¿Yo?

Alyssa: Eres el nuevo ¿eh? Veo que tienes buen ojo para el periodismo pero me temo que esta es mi noticia viejo, así que ¡fuera de mi camino!

Henry: ¿Eh? No yo no he venido a eso

Alyssa: a mí no me engañas como sea no puedes superar me yo tengo la ventaja aquí ¿me oyes novato?

Henry: Como sea… (¿Novato? Wow me conoce bien…)

Alyssa: ahora Kevin ¿te importa si le hago unas preguntas a Cindy?

Kevin: no ya es muy tarde y… ya le empezó ah hacer las preguntas…¿cierto?

Henry & George: si…

*Kevin da un largo suspiro*

Henry:… sé que es mucho pedir Kevin pero… ¿puedo hacer le una preguntas a Cindy también? Por favor…

Kevin: si como sea… pero solo les daré media hora así que usa bien tu tiempo

Heather: esto apesta…

Henry: si es terrible pero será mejor que ágamos las preguntas ahora tal vez aun estemos a tiempo…

George: oye, Henry.

Henry: ¿Si?

George: escucha debo volver al trabajo se ve que eres un chico listo puedo confiar en ti por favor ambos sabemos que ella no lo ah echo debes hacer algo confió en ti. *salió del lugar corriendo*

Henry: pero… ni siquiera le eh dicho que si…

*entra alguien al bar*

?: wow ese tipo sí que lleva prisa

Henry: (¡Esa voz!) Piensa para si mismo

Heather: ¡Alex! *grita mientras va a abrazarlo*

Alex: lamento llegar tarde… hola Henry ya estoy aquí

Henry:…

Alex: ¿¡Que!

Henry: no nada como estas.

Alex: mal tomando en cuenta que alguien murió en mi lugar favorito para fiestas…

Henry: si como sea iré a hablar con Cindy

Alex: voy contigo quiero saber que paso aquí.

Henry: Cindy lamento molestarte de nuevo…

Cindy: no te preocupes Henry está bien ¿qué pasa?

Henry: Quería preguntarte algo… (Que debería preguntarle…)

¿Sobre la victima?

¿Todo lo que paso anoche?

¿Qué hiso anoche?

Henry: Dime ¿qué hiciste anoche?

Cindy: Bueno empezando por la fiesta estuve en la barra atendiendo a todos los clientes la fiesta se puso muy divertida anoche, todos parecían divertirse incluso Carlos…

Henry: Carlos ¿es la victima cierto? ¿puedes hablar me dé el y de lo que hiso ayer?

Cindy:

Seguro, su nombre completo es Carlos Gonzales…

Tenía unos 27 años me parece, él estuvo aquí conmigo casi todo la fiesta con su amigo Matt Trevor me lo presento ayer durante la fiesta se veía que eran los mejores amigos, después de eso Carlos fue al baño de caballeros y nunca volvió… !... Seguro que fue entonces cuando…cuando…*decía mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas*

Henry: Tranquila Cindy… ¿qué paso con Matt?

Cindy: el salió al patio trasero a tomar un poco de aire fresco

Alex: A saber quién fue el culpable había mucha gente loca ayer

Henry: ¿aparte de ti?

Alex: ja,ja,ja muy gracioso Henry…*dice en un tono enojado*

Alyssa: yo te diré quién lo hiso, esta frente a ti esa camarera es la única culpable

Heather: si, si, si, tú no te metas…

Henry: Pero hay algo que aun no entiendo si Cindy no llamo a la policía como supieron que hubo un asesinato

Kevin: oh alguien llamo informando nos del asesinato

Henry: ¿Quién?

Kevin: no lo sé a mí me dijo mi compañero Matt que alguien había llamado a la jefatura reportando un asesinato

Henry: Matt…(Que raro…) me podrías decir su nombre completo…

Kevin: creo que es Matt Trevor. ¿Porque?

En ese momento Henry, Alex, Heather y Cindy quedaron sorprendidos…

Alyssa: ¿Qué les pasa?

Kevin: Si parece que hubieran visto un muerto, ¿entienden? Un muerto… lamento el mal chiste…

Henry: (Esto está tomando forma poco a poco)

Kevin necesitamos que Matt venga ahora mismo

Kevin: ¿Porque?

Cindy: él estuvo aquí anoche

Alex: y creemos que él podría ser otro sospechoso

Kevin ¿¡Que!

Alyssa: oh Por favor…

Henry: Kevin danos una oportunidad.

Kevin: No sé de qué me hablan pero está bien de todos modos no creo que haga daño… le diré que venga enseguida.

Henry: (Bien Henry… esta es una oportunidad de oro es ahora oh nunca)

Fin del capitulo


End file.
